Chapter 1
by The God Danged Batman
Summary: I don't own Pokémon and Ghost Recon and/or any of the characters, Pokémon belongs to its ORIGINAL creator and Ghost Recon is Tom Clancy's. Plus if I did the fans would have a say in the story line Except for Ghost Recon. It perfect as is. Ash Pokemon Master. Misty Water Pokemon Master. Ash 18 Misty 19 Brock 21
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pokémon and Ghost Recon and/or any of the characters, Pokémon belongs to its ORIGINAL creator and Ghost Recon is Tom Clancy's. Plus if I did the fans would have a say in the story line Except for Ghost Recon. It perfect as is.

(Thinking) *Pokémon* Pokémon Trans. [Emotions]

Chapter 1

"AASSHH! We need to stop and we're going to stop NOW!" yelled Misty. "FOR THE THIRD FREAKIN TIME WE'RE NOT FUCKING STOPING!" Ash yells back. They've been walking for five hours non-stop and Misty was getting angrier and angrier. Misty looks down and sees a rugged rock about the size of a golf ball and picks it up and smiles to herself. (This will stop him.)She thinks to herself and then chunks it at him with all her strength and she thought it was going to hit its mark but he did something she would have never have thought possible. The rock was inches from the back of his head but right before it hit he caught the rock. "Not today." He says smirking at her. "What the…? How…? You were…" Misty couldn't believe what had happened and she her Pikachu chuckling and she was about to yell at him but he jumped in her arms and started licking her chin and the anger disappeared. **Meanwhile in Viridian Forest two hours away. "**Lead" said a calm voice a man with a bandana over his nose and mouth with an ice blue skull design. "What's the Sit-Rep Arctino?" Replied Lead a man with the same bandana design except his was white. "Eight men. Mid-twenties to thirties guarding an underground door." Arctino replies calmly. "Moltres, what's up with you?" Lead asks "Ghost Lead, Tower to the East two more." Replies a man with the same bandana except his was fiery red/yellow. "Zapdos? Got eyes on them?" "Sure do Capt. take them out sir?" replied Zapdos. A smile crept under his yellow skull face bandana. Puuuf. Two bodies slumped in the tower. "Front door is clear. Proceed to Checkpoint Alpha." Zapdos says. Ghost lead, Arctino, and Moltres cut a hole in the fence and silently entered the complex. "We clear Zap?" asks Arctino. "Clear ahead. There's an A/C vent above you. Send in Shock Wave and have him take out the power." Replies Zapdos. "Roger that. Telling Lead now." Arctino taps Lead on the shoulder and tell him the idea. "Shock, come here buddy" Lead says into a headphone. A small Chu comes from another headphone and a few seconds later a Pikachu clad in armor and two small guns on its front arms. When the Pikachu gets there Lead tells him the plan and he nods his head and Lead tosses him up to the A/C and he grabs the edge and pulls his self into the vent. "You in?" Asks Lead. *Chu pika pik chu.* Yes starting my job now. "Good job buddy." Lead says. "Alright team. Let's regroup. Zapdos covering your six." "On my way Capt." Zapdos says dropping from the tree he was in and running to the team. **PING**! The team hears the shoot and as soon as it was fired Arctino fired as well killing the sniper. They look and see Zapdos on the ground. "Man down!" yells Moltres. "Covering!" yells Lead into the headphones as Arctino runs and slides on a knee beside Zapdos and sees a hole in the helmet but no blood. "Sir, I think the shot just put him into shock." Arctino says to the leader. "He good to fight?" he asks. "Yes sir. As soon as he's up." Arctino replies. Wake him says Lead and after Arctino wakes him they continue their mission. **Back with Ash and Misty near the outskirts of the forest.** Ash and Misty are engaged in yet another fight. "What the fuck did you just say little bastard?" Misty yelled. "I didn't stutter bitch. I said I caught that rock because you throwing is as weak as your arguments." Ash yells at her. "Why you insolent little shit you caught that rock out of luck and nothing else." She yells back. "Oh, yeah I bet you couldn't block to save your life." He spats back. "I bet I could!" Misty yelled and then her eyes widen as Ash's fist stop inches away from her face. "Didn't block." He said. After the shock sub-sided she threw a punch at Ash with all her strength but he stepped aside and caught her arm and pulled her into a deep and rough kiss and after a small struggle she roughly wrapped her arms around his neck while he picked her up she wrapped her legs around his legs and he pressed her against a tree the kiss was becoming deeper and deeper. Misty's hands were running through Ash's hair and one of Ash's hands was holding her butt while the other was feeling her body but none of her privates just her stomach, hair, arms, legs, etc. after a while of kissing Ash moved to her neck where he begin to suck and kiss and lick her neck until there was a big mark on her neck and then Misty did the same to him. "Uuum, M-M-Misty? This means you've liked me as long a-as I've liked you?" He asks. "M-Maybe, How long have you liked me?" she asks. "Ever since I laid eyes on your gorgeous cerulean eyes and your beautiful ginger hair. Ash said before crashing his lips into hers. "How… long… you… liked… me?" He asks in between kisses. "Ever… since… you're… sexy… ass… was… fished… out… of… the… river." She said before trying to force her into his mouth and after a second attempt his tongue collided with her and all their pent up anger blossomed into a deep love. Pikachu sat on a log mesmerized by what was going on. After fifteen minutes of kissing each other's body's Ash leaving marks on her hands, arm, neck, upper chest just below her neck, and her neck. Misty left bite and suck marks all overs Ash's neck and arms. The sun began to set and Ash and Misty were laying in the grass watching and Ash's hand was under the back of her shirt gently rubbing her back and Misty was struggling to stay awake and was quickly falling asleep. "Misty will you be my girlfriend never leaving my side?" Ash asked. Misty woke up at his question and stared at him and a smile came over her face. "Ash, I would never leave your side and I would love to be your girlfriend." Smiled and continued to rub her back. Ash after a little rubbing started to slow down. Misty noticed he was slowing down. "Why are you slowing down Ash?" she asked. "Because, you're not wearing a bra and I might not be able to stop myself from rubbing you breast." He said. Misty smiled. (He finally noticed) she thought. Then she straddle him and smashed her lips into his. After breaking for air she stared at him. "Maybe I want you to grab me, suck me, play with me enjoy me." She said smiling seductively. "Let's wait till we get somewhere more _private_." He said slowly running his hand up and down her back. Misty smiled as he continued to make her feel good. _Riiiinnng Riiiing_ "Hello?" Ash answered. "Their ready? Already? But… Yes I understand… Alright. Yeah Brock. We'll be over tomorrow. Bye." Ash hung up. But never stopped rubbing her back and he saw she was asleep and he didn't want to wake her so they slept in the open.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokémon Ghost Recon and/or any of the characters, Pokémon belongs to its ORIGINAL creator and Ghost Recon to Tom Clancy.

(Thinking) *Pokémon* Pokémon Trans. [Emotions]

Chapter 2

"Mhmhm." Ash mumbles waking up. He slowly opens his eyes and sees the first rays of sunlight indicating its early morning. Ash then feels a warm soft object under his hand and looks down at Misty and sees his hand still on her back he slowly begins to remove his hand but stops when Misty starts to mumble. "Please leave it Ash." She mumbles pulling herself closer to him. "O.K Misty." He says slowly rubbing her back. "You can sleep when we get back to Viridian sweet-heart." He says sweetly still rubbing her back. "Besides do you want to miss this beautiful dawn? Well it's not as beautiful as you but its close." She looks up at him and smiles "Awe, you're so sweet." She says before pressing her lips against his. She breaks the kiss so they can watch the sunrise. Ash slides his hand down her back and across her waist before slowing tracing different shapes across her stomach causing small moans to escape her throat. "You O.K. with this?" he asked gently rubbing stomach. "I'm O.K. with whatever you do." She says before cocking her head back to kiss him. After watching the sunrise they reluctantly get up to head back to Viridian City. **Meanwhile in Viridian.** "Alright team. They'll be here soon so get your neural implants ready." Says Ghost Lead. "Sir wouldn't Misty realize the swap?" asks Moltres. "Nope. We look EXACTLY alike" Lead responds. "No you don't." Arctino replies before showing a picture of Ash and Misty and both have hickies all over their faces but Misty has them on her arms, face, neck and the area above her chest. "Da fuck?" Lead asks. "How can I switch places with him?" "Sir? Not putting salt on the wound but, he's about to have more and he show him a satellite video of Ash pressing Misty against a tree. **Back to Ash and Misty** "Mhmhm. A-Ash your… still a… dense child." She said in between breathes. "And you're a… red headed… psycho path." He responds. "If… I'm psycho… why… is your… tongue in… my mouth?" she retorts. "Because… you're my psycho… and… I love you… if… I'm a dense child why's… your tongue… trying to beat mine?" He asks. "Because… your mine… and you… know how to… show me… your… love." She replied having trouble talking because he was gently nibbling and sucking her neck. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, one of her hands was tangled in his hair while the other was around his neck. He had a hand on her on her butt while the other was caressing her exposed stomach and her hair. Five minutes and 3 new hickies later their walking down the road and Misty's trying to get Ash to tell her why they had to head back but he doesn't answer just says they have to. [Rustle] Ash turns around and stares at the woods beside them. Misty turns around and sees Ash has stopped. She walks up to him and then hops onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "What's the matter Ash?" she asks sweetly. "There's someone or something following us." He answers rubbing her leg. He suddenly loses his air as Misty's arms and legs tighten around his neck and waist. "IS IT A BUG?!" She screams hanging tightly onto him. "I-it's… n-n-not… a-a… b-bug… M-m-misty." He answers before falling to one knee. Misty quickly releases Ash and steps to his side. "Ash I'm so, so sorry." She apologizes on the brink of tears because she hurt him. "It's [cough] fine Misty. I know your deathly afraid of bugs." He answers slowly getting up and pulling her close to him. "I bet you couldn't do it again." He says with a hint of challenge in his voice. "Oh yeah?" she asks staring up at him. "Ye..." He doesn't finish because Misty jumped onto him and pressed her lips onto his and almost tightened her arm and legs but didn't get to, because he slide his hand into the back of her pants and gently rubs her ass. "Mmm, that's cheating." She moans into his mouth. "No its not." He says smiling against her lips. She breaks the kiss and looks into his eyes. "I still think you cheated." She says before sliding off him. "We got to go." He says bluntly. "Why?" she asks a little worried because there was no emotion in his voice. "Because, whatever is after us isn't friendly." He says before taking Misty's hand and walking briskly. "Stay in front of me at all times." He says putting her in front of him. "Hello, yeah. We need you. You got us on sat? Yeah, you know whose following us, what really? Alright. Moltres and Zapdos are near. How many are there? What 30-40? Serious? Their what? MISTY RUN!" He yells.


End file.
